scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Super Sea Star Savior (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Super Sea Star Savior Transcript: Edit Mary Poppins: D Flat Major. Olaf: I believe I've found the star Elsa: I believe I've found the superstar All Frosty the Snowman Characters: W''e believe we've found the superstar sea star, who will save us all'' Smurfs: Patrick Star! Olaf: W''e've been hoping, we've been searching everywhere'' Anna: A''nd we've finally found the answer to our prayer'' Elsa: H''e said we should close our eyes'' Aladdin and Jasmine: Which made us realize Guppies: T''hat Patrick is the one W''h''o will save us from our demise'' All Veggietales Characters: So'' give it up! (Give it up!) Ra''ise the sound! (Raise the sound!) T''e''ll everyone (Tell everyone to gather round) F''o''r we have found the shining star (Yes he is, oh yeah) T''h''e great one (great one) Grand one (grand one) G''u''ru (guru, oh) P''a''trick Star is our S''u''per sea star savior Patrick Star! Bear: Hey, I think they're singing about me! Ojo: Really. We hadn't noticed. Bear (with Smurfs): T''his is weird, you guys, but I like having all you around'' (H''ow profound) Lo''ok at all the new friends that I have found W''e've been found, we've been found, oh! Your savior wants some cake Cake! D''oes anybody bake? Bake! I'm r''eady for a break now C''o''uld someone bake me a ginormous cake? Bake the king his cake!'' : Bear (Smurfs): And give it up! (Give it up) : Raise the sound (Raise the sound) : Tell everyone (Tell everyone to gather round) : For I might be your shining star (you're a shining star) : The great one (great one) : Grand one (grand one) : Guru (guru) : One we can turn to : Smurfs: S''uper sea star savior'' : Bear: Me! Patrick Star! : Doc Owl: Yeah, P''atrick Star! Oh!'' : 'Bear (Smurfs): '''Well, as ''your leader Yes! I will complete you You complete me! G''la''d someone's following me For a'' change!'' : Bear: No''w where we'll go'' Uh''... I don't know I'll'' know it when I see it : Smurfs: Gr''eat Pink One, you are everything'' Th''ere's great pink wisdom in all you sing'' : Bear: L''ike this Figaro Figaro Ohhhhhh'' : Smurfs: He's our star Great star (4X) Fo''r he is wonderful (wonderful) M''a''rvelous (marvelous) S''u''pendous (stupendous) T''h''e pinkest of the pinkest S''u''per sea star savior P''a''trick is our super sea star savior'' : Leo: Patrick Star, ladies and gentlefish. Welcome your new super sea star savior! : Bear (Fish): Sh''out it out Shout it out S''h''out it out From the mountain High S''h''out it out To the Ground below S''h''out it out I'' feel it, my brothers and sisters! H''e can think, y'all! S''h''out it out H''e will save us! S''h''out it out Y'all, Praise Pink! Sh''out it out, shout it out P''a''trick is our super sea star savior Patrick Patrick'' Pa''trick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick Superstar!'' : (Spotlight Turns Off) Dedicated to: Edit * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th Song: Edit * Super Sea Star Savior Song from: Edit * Spongebob Squarepants On Broadway Clips/Years/Companies: * Mary Poppins Returns (@2019 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Bubble Guppies (The Puppy and the Ring; @2011-2016 Nickelodeon) * VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) * Bear in the Big House (@1997-2006 Jim Henson) * Little Einsteins (@2005-2009 Disney) * Fish Hooks (@2010-2014 Disney) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Turner/Warner Bros.) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (@2017 ToonBox/Open Road) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (@2014 New Line/Warner Bros.) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Loud House (12 Days of Christmas; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo Pictures) * Over the Hedge (@2006 Dreamworks) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (@1992 Disney/Jim Henson) * The Berenstain Bears (Go Fly a Kite; @1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) * Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular (@2010 Dreamworks) * The Star (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Doom With A View; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) * Darkwing Duck (Paraducks; @1991-1992 Disney) * Camp Lazlo (Spacemates; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (@2003 Disney) * Chowder (The Party Cruise; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (My Way or Zimbabwe; @2015 Teletoon) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Toby Gets Nosy; @2014 Disney) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (@1949 Disney) * Animaniacs (Very Special Opening; @1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Camp Lazlo (@2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) * Despicable Me 3 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (@1982 Hanna-Barbera) * Odd Squad (A Case of the Sing Alongs; @2014- PBS) * Steven Universe (Winter Forecast; @2013- Cartoon Network) * Wander Over Yonder (My Fair Hatey; @2013-2016 Disney) * Total DramaRama (Venthalla; @2018- Teletoon) * Chowder (Sing Beans; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Gravity Falls (Boyz Crazy; @2012-2016 Disney) * The Lion Guard (Bunga and the King; @2016- Disney) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * The Loud House (Brawl in the Family; @2016- Nickelodeon) * Wee Sing Together (@1985 Wee Sing) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Puppy Dog Pals (Design-A-Dog; @2017- Disney) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (@1984 Jim Henson) * Adventures in Music: Melody (@1953 Disney) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@2000 Universal) * A Charlie Brown Christmas (@1965 CBS) * Elmo Saves Christmas (@1996 PBS) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * The Beanie Babies Movie (@2009) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Commercial Breaks; @2005-2008 Disney) * 321 Penguins! (The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka; @2000-2008 Big Idea) * Despicable Me (@2010 Illumination/Universal) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (@2006 20th Century Fox) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (@2011 Sony Pictures) * Home Alone (@1990 20th Century Fox) * Ratchet & Clank (@2016 Gramercy Pictures) * The Muppet Movie (@1979 Jim Henson) * Wayside (Wayside Christmas; @2005-2008 Nickelodeon) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Jungle Cubs (Buffaloed; @1996-1998 Disney) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (@2008 Big Idea/Universal) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 Dreamworks) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Sony/Columbia) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 Warner Bros./MGM) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Grojband (@2013-2015 Teletoon) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (@2012 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Treasure Planet (@2002 Disney) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal)